


Cancelled

by Zigglez



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Beca Goes Off, Beca Is A Protective Bean, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Self-Harm, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigglez/pseuds/Zigglez
Summary: "I don't know Tom I had plans."orBeca shouts and cries while Chloe grows a backbone
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Tom (Pitch Perfect)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Cancelled

**Author's Note:**

> First time using rich-text because I find it weird as fuck. Don't blame me if the formatting shit plz

_"Hey Chlo" How dare that prick call her 'Chlo'. The nickname was for people who cared about her and didn't use her for reputation. "So" The infuriating man continued "How about me and you go on a date tonight. Just the two of us." When he said the last sentence he glared at Beca._

_"I don't know Tom I had plans."_

_"Cancel them then. You're spending the night with me and doing what I want. Okay?"_

_"Ye-" Chloe was cut off by someone else giving their input._

_"No that's not fucking okay. You can't fucking control her like she has a remote you shit head. Yeah she had plans. Yeah they were with me. But I don't care that she cancelled. I only care because she had to cancel. And NO-ONE should be forced to do anything"_

_"Beca it's fine"_

_"No it's fucking not Chloe he treats you like shit."_

_Tom took a step towards Beca and crouched down so he was eye level with her. "Listen to me you little bitch. My girlfriend is gonna go on a date with me tonight and you're not going to do a single thing about it. Got that?" The man stood up took Chloe by the arm and dragged her out of the auditorium where all the Bella's had shocked expressions on their faces._

Beca ran into her dorm ignoring the looks from Kimmy-Jin from the other side of the room. Throwing open her draws she rummaged through them until she found what she wanted. By now Kimmy-Jin had turned back around and was oblivious to Beca's intentions. The small brunette found what she was looking for, grabbed it and a towel then ran to the shower block.

Wasting no time the brunette rushed into a stall and shed her clothes down to her bra and pants and grabbing her blade with shaking hands.

She went over every old scar on her body. Deeper and deeper every time she cut into her skin. She moved her hands to her thigh and let out a shaky breath before pushing in the knife further than she had before. When her body began to go numb the DJ began to get up. Shaking her head to clear the dizziness she stumbled to her towel but instead reached to the side of it and falling on her face. Well at least she would have if someone hadn't caught her. "Beca?" The small Bella knew that voice but couldn't pinpoint it in her hazy state before everything went black.

\--

"It's all my fault Bree. I should've known she would've gone to... I knew Aubrey. I knew she had demons but I did nothing abut it." Beca opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was in Chloe's room and Chloe and Aubrey where sat at either side of her. "It's my fault she cut. It's my fault this time."

"Nothings your fault Red. Nothing will ever be your fault." Two sets of eyes snapped to look at her. Beca smirked before she was pulled into a bone crushing hug which made her wince in pain."Sorry Becs."

"It's fine." Beca let her eyes wander over to Aubrey curious to as why the blonde was here. "I carried you back." The blonde answered, seeming to know Beca's unanswered question.

She only nodded in response before turning to Chloe. "How was your date with Tom?" The distaste of the name was evident in Beca's voice as she waited for an answer.

"I uh... I didn't go. After listening to what you said I just... I don't know. I just couldn't. Chloe Beale is now, officially, a single woman" The ginger said, with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Well congratulations. So what're you going to spend your free time doing now?"

She laughed. "I mean, I never did much before Tom, so I'm not going to do much now. But at least our plans won't always get cancelled now."


End file.
